Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Hatahoresatsujinhen
by A l i c e Goddess of Hearts
Summary: A new resident arrives. Relationships are formed. Unexplained events come about. See the tragic tales that are about to be weaved. Caution: prepare for the madness ahead. Keiichi x Oc
1. Ichihen: Shin Kyojuu Sha

**I do not own Higurashi. The credict goes to the author. **

* * *

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Hatahoresatsujin-hen

When They Cry: Secret Affection Murder Chapter

ひぐらしのなく: 傍惚れ殺人

[ **Obsession Arc** ]

* * *

Ichi-hen: Shin Kyojuu Shaa

Chapter 1: New Resident

I can't forget the sin.

I can't let go of the sin.

I can't live with the sin.

But if the sin is forgiven, would you see fit to forgive me?

And if so, please show me how to forgive myself.

- Alice

"*Gomen nasai…Gomen nasai…Gomen nasai…" Why are you saying sorry for? Did you do something wrong…? Is there something that should have been done? "Gomen nasai…Gomen nasai…" Tell me…I want to know… So you can be forgiven. So you can stop saying sorry. Or do you…

"Himura-san, please wake up." I opened my eyes to see sensei looking amused at me. I felt a silent blush spread across my cheeks as I realized why. "Himura-san, you went to sleep outside in the hallway. Come on meet your new classmates." I nodded. I got up from my position, dusting off the probable dirt left on. I looked at her with pleading eyes. *Sensei could easily see read what I was saying. She knew I didn't want to be here. But she said I didn't have to explain much of myself, just be friendly. Sensei's eyes soften when she extended her hand. I smiled at for her kindness and took it. She slid open the door, stepping in pulling me along with her. I keep my eyes on her hand instead of taking the chance of looking at the class. I could hear the whispers that threw itself around the class; it was very rare to see a new person let alone student. Chie-sensei pulled me to the middle of the front so as to properly introduce myself.

She loudly cleared her throat and said, "Class, as I said before, we have a new student. Please be nice to her and show her a wonderful time in Hinamizawa, alright?" she smiled.

"*Hai!"

"Now, introduce yourself…" she stated to me. I felt my throat close up before looking directly at the class. It was filled with children, middle and high school, with curious stares looking at me. I stepped forward, before ducking my eyes under my hair and letting a groan escape my lips. I look back with a smile itched on my face. Fake as it was, but it was a smile none the less.

"*Ohayou, my name's Himura Miyako. Please take good care of me." I said, bowing.

A light green haired girl stood proudly with her hands on her hips, "It's nice to meet you, Miyako-chan. On behalf of everyone here, I'm happy to welcome you." All the students agreed with her. Chie-sensei smiled, glad that her students took her in instantly.

"Now, Miyako-chan, take a seat by…Oh! Keiichi-kun will do. Keiichi, raise your hand please." A brown haired boy raised his hand. He held a smile on his face that looked friendly enough. I guess it was alright. I walked down the aisle of desks and chairs and nodded to the different a student in a kind gesture. Something odd came crawling up my spine when I pasted a young girl with blue hair. I looked back and she looked back too. For some strange reason I liked this girl already. I felt the corners of my mouth lift as did hers. It felt like we were old friends in a way. I continue going to the boy named Keiichi after giving a small nodded to her. I came to the empty seat next to Keiichi and waited for Chie-sensei to start class. Chie-sensei beamed with happiness that it looked like the expression was going to be stuck to her face. Either way, Chie-sensei started her class. During the middle of the day, she split the class into groups to help each other with the assignments she handed out. I wasn't sure what group I could sit with. I guess I have to sit in a corner somewhere.

"*Oi, do you want to have a seat with us?" I looked over my side to see Keiichi and the young blue haired girl. I kept staring at them, confused.

"Do you mean me?" The innocent smiles on their faces became wider.

"Yeah we mean you. For a moment there I thought you couldn't speak." said Keiichi in a teasing tone. The girl nodded her small head in agree meant.

Her little hand grabbed on to my hand, "We don't want you to sit by yourself. It wouldn't be right. Nipaa!" Keiichi nodded in agreement with her. "Also this is the prefect opportunity for you to get to know us. You can be with us anytime after you met everyone." I held a small blush at her words. It was so sweet; I wasn't use to things like this. It felt sort of foreign to me in certain parts. However, I gratefully accepted their invitation. The little girl pulled me to the group while Keiichi followed after us.

"By the way, my name's Rika." said the girl.

"Well, you already know my name…but for introductions' sake, my name is Miyako." Rika giggled at me, it was really cute how she did it.

"It's nice to meet you Shy-chan." I looked questionable at her. Shy-chan…that's somewhat different. She continues to giggle, most likely at my expression. She continued to pull me to a group of females. In the bunch was the proud green hair girl. She was leaning back on the legs of the chair with her arms stretched behind her head, seemly relaxing or waiting. The other two with her was a girl around my age who was busy trying to work with a small portion of her tongue sticking out. The next one was smaller and clever looking girl. This one was a blonde girl with a canine tooth showing. Rika waved for their attention, which they looked up the moment they noticed her. Their face gave a welcoming grins and smiles too. Was this town known for smiling or is it a natural happy place?

"Hey, new girl, how it's going so far?" asked the green haired girl. "Hope things have been well for you." I nodded.

"Everything is fine, arigatou for you concern…um…"

"Oh, my name is Mion, Sonozaki Mion for that matter. And you're…eh…?" said the girl know as Mion.

"Miyako…But you could call me Miya."

"Right, right, I'll remember it next time." she vowed, lightly hitting her head.

Keiichi let out a sigh, while he shook his head, "Oi, Mion, she just said name not to long ago. Geez, even Rika, could remember her name." Mion let out a laugh. She rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, smiling.

"Kei-chan, you know as well I do that I'm an old man at heart," she started to wave her finger side to side, "You shouldn't be surprised that I wouldn't remember her name now. But now that I confirmed it with her, I won't have to worry about forgetting it." she said, confident. I was confused about her calling herself an old man. That when a hand landed on my shoulder. It was Keiichi's hand. I suddenly blushed at the small contact, but I didn't even know why.

"Don't worry. It's an inside joke." he grinned. "Next in the gang is Hojo Satoko, but be careful of her. Unlike Rika-chan, she's not the lest bit cute. As a matter of fact, she's the most annoying person in the group." stated Keiichi. From the look of Keiichi's face, I could tell he was playing with her.

"*Nani? I have always been cute! Don't think you're going to get away with that! I get you before the day is out!" Satoko ranted. Keiichi stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner. Satoko growled at him. He then put his hand on his hip before continuing the introductions.

"Alright, next is Ryuugu Rena, the one sitting next to Mion." Keiichi pointed out the girl with the sailor *fuku, yellow ribbon, and white socks and brown shoes.

"It's a nice to meet you." I bowed. I came back up giving the same façade smile as the beginning. Before reacting to anything, I was pulled in a hug. I felt my lungs sizzled into nothing, the action was so sudden that I wanted scream that moment. I felt someone's cheek rest top of my head of my head as it rubbed back and forth through my hair.

"So cute~, I want to take you home." I began to relax when I heard the voice of a female. I let a calm breath before trying to wriggle out of her grip.

"Hey, Rena, you can't do that. She's still new…" said Keiichi as he struggled tear apart me and Rena apart. Mion soon joined in the effort along with Satoko. They began to tug a before Rika decided to help out too. After a few moments of tugging, Rena was finally off of me. The others tried to catch their breath from the struggle. Suddenly a muffled laugh came out. The muffled laugh came out strong from Keiichi. Soon, others followed after it come residing from the rest of the group. Somehow, I found myself stifling a laugh too. I happen to glance at the Chie-sensei, fearing that we were disrupting her as she helped the other students. As it turns out, she was smiling happily at us. After that whole ordeal, I started to actually enjoy being around the others. The rest of the day, school was the most fun I ever had experience. The end of school seems to come too quickly. Before I knew it I was packing up.

"Miya-chan," I looked to see Rena and the others sitting around at table while everyone else was leaving. "Come play with us." she said. I wasn't sure, I mean, I'm still new around. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, which happened to be Chie-sensei's. She gave an understanding smile.

"Go ahead, it'll be fun." she said. "Besides, I'll sure she wouldn't mind." I gave a nodded before motioning over to them.

"Shy-chan, take a seat." requested Rika.

"Perfect, everyone's here. Now we can play our club game." Mion said, hands messed together while tilting to the side in front of her. I began to take a seat, confused.

"Um…club?"

"Oh, right~." Mion said boking the top of her head. "You don't know about the club. Well, you see, we made a club that plays games. And since you're new to the town, we thought it would be great to have you be apart of it." Everyone begun to nodded in agreement. I felt a flattered and special in a way that I blush a light ting of pink.

"Arigatou, everyone." I smiled.

"Now, on to the games." Mion announced.

After a brief moment of the announcement, I started to sense the tension that was suddenly come around everyone. It was strong and seemed to have its own effect on everyone. Keiichi was grinning madly. Satoko's appearance became deviously calculating. Mion almost seem cleverly demonic. Rena seemed to be in her –something I found out later on during the day- cute mode. And Rika was her smiling self, but with the same aura as the others. I couldn't help but start to get nervous of this and wonder what in the world did I just come upon?

"What games are we playing?" I asked, trying to hide the anxious voice. The others started to grin, their eyes twinkling with hidden scheming.

"Oh, we're just playing the…**PUNISHMENT GAME~**"

* * *

Thank you for reading the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Hatahoresatsujin-hen. It would mean a lot if you could comment and tell me what you think or what should be fixed. Thank you.

Glossary(for those who don't know):

**Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry**

**Sensei- Teacher**

**Hai- Yes**

**Ohayou- Good morning **

**Oi- Hey**

**Nani- What**

**Fuku- Japanese school uniform**


	2. Nihen: Shobatsu Yuugi

**I do not own Higurashi. The credict goes to the author. Also Merry Christmas everyone. **

* * *

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Hatahoresatsujin-hen

When They Cry: Secret Affection Murder Chapter

ひぐらしのなく: 傍惚れ殺人

[ **Obsession Arc** ]

* * *

Ni-hen: Shobatsu Yuugi

Chapter 2: Punishment Game

I tried to cover my head. I tried to cover my neck. But I couldn't cover my body that was sporting an embarrassing cosplay outfit that Sonozaki-san picked for me. The humiliation of have to wear this dress made me as red as a tomato. I felt the tiers of ruffles sway in the back of the dress. The lace in the bodice emphasized the medium size breasts. The three bows that adorn in the front made me slightly like a small doll, due my size. The large bow in the back was tight, forcing my body to be more slender. And from insult to injury, a pink bow was tied on top of my head and the lacy thigh length socks scratched at my legs while the heels were stabbing my feet from the long walk. The ribbon choker with it sterling sliver pendant heart laid burning against my fire blazed skin. How could Sonozaki-san do this to me?

* * *

_"What's wrong, Miya-chan~. You're not going to tell us your answer?" Mion asked, coy. Cho-Han was something I really was not into. I tried it only once and lost. I swore never to do that again. Now, I have to worry about the dice being either Cho or Han…again. Grudgingly, I cautiously consider the chances of it being Cho. I had glanced at Mion, hoping that she could at least give me a forthcoming smile with a little innocent teasing. How wrong was I. Instead of the girl that welcomed me to her class and group, I glanced at bizarre stranger wearing Mion's face. Mion was grinning madly that it sent a shiver down each end of my spin. It wasn't just her; it was the others as well. Their face had smiles that had a silent threatening willpower that was screaming for my loss. _

_"We're waiting~" Mion mocked, having mischievous determination in her eyes. _

_"U-um…I…" _

_"What's wrong, Miya-chan, you're not getting scared of little old us are you?" Satoko taunted. _

_Rena soon jointed in with, "Yeah, don't you want to win?"_

_"After all the rule of the club is to win at all cost, ne." stated Rika._

_"C'mon~, tell us your answer." commanded Keiichi-san, in slight perverted tone. I made a loud gulp sound, forcing everyone to grin at me. _

_I made one last swallow before presenting my answer. "A-alright, um…Ch-…Han." Sonozaki-san grinned. Her fingers drummed dramatically on the little hoary clay bowl. In my mind I was chanting the same phrase over and over again. Please, chance, be on my side… Please, chance, be on my side…Please, chance, be on my side. The gray bowl finally lifted slightly in the air, hovering over the soon to be revealed dice. _

_"Are you sure about your answer?" Mion-san, questioned. I nodded doubtfully at her. _

_"Alright~" _

_Mion-san hand had fully lifted the gray bowl. As I looked at the results, I felt the corners of my mouth raised in joy. The dice had taken my side. It was the odds that I was looking for. I threw my fist in the air, proudly with a large grin on my face. Mion and the others face closed in the dice, ensuring that they were right._

_"Yes, I won!" I smiled at the others, before noticing something. Keiichi was grinning while the others were looked crested fallen at the little dies._

_"Ha! I knew I would win, Mion!"_

_"Aww, man. I thought I had it!" yelled Mion-san, frustrating depression written on her face. _

_The scene made me seem dumbfounded—which I was—at what they were saying. "Um, what happen?" _

_Mion looked up mournfully. "We had a bet that of wither you get the next roll right. But Keiichi won!" she whined. Rena, Satoko, and Rika nodded in agreement with what Sonozaki-san said. It took a moment to have something dawn on me. _

_"You all betted against me!" I shrieked, slightly hurt. They all nodded. "Even you, Rika-san?" _

_Rika let a nervous chuckle out, "Gomen, Shy-chan, you were doing poorly so just assume you loss." _

_I pouted at them, "I may have been losing, but doesn't mean I was going to lose every time." Rika gave a compassionate smile. Rika's hand patted the top of my head in apology. _

_"Gomen, I should have known better than to doubt someone." Rika replied, almost as if she had an experience something like this before. I smile, feeling better thanks to Rika, and glance at the clock. It was starting to get late and I had to get home before it was completely dark. _

_I stood up from my seat, preparing to go home. I reach for my bag before I felt a quiet hand resting on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder, finding Sonozaki-san. _

_"What are you doing, Miya-chan?" _

_"I'm about to go home…" I answered, feeling the odd anxiety from the beginning. _

_Mion-san smirked. "That's not possible. You see, there's this thing that we do everyday of the end of our game. It something we have to do or we'll get something worst. You remember what I called it earlier, right?" I nodded. _

_"You mean…about the punishment game thing?" I asked. _

_"Yup and it would be nice if you take your punishment." _

_I looked at her confused. I had to glance at the others to make sure they were all serious. They all were. "How come, I'm being punished?" The others brought out a notebook with a chart with our names in their own individual boxes. It even hand slashes that seem to represent scores. Everyone had the amount of 5-8 slashes. My little box had nothing in it. Rena had gasped and grabbed a pencil to place a one slash to it. Like it would help in any way. _

_"You see, we were scoring since the beginning. And as you can see, you didn't do too well. But luckily for you, you're not…" she let out a huff. "…suffering the punishment alone." she stated. My eyes narrow and eyebrows furrow at her._

_"Why's that?" I asked._

_"The bet. The deal was that if you got it right the winner would decide the punishment and we would suffer the punishment with you." _

_"With the exception of Kei-kun." finished Rena, equally depressed. _

_I looked at Keiichi-san, awe-struck and baffled by him. Keiichi's hair overshadowed his eyes, but his grin was clearly visible. A chuckle was seemingly creeping into his throat. Those little chuckles sneaked its way out of his clenched teeth, making them selves known. As his chuckle came out one by one, a laugh erupted from him. Keiichi's voice sound teasingly evil with cruel intention laced into it. Everyone was looking at him with curiosity and apprehension. The question that was bouncing into my head was: what was the Keiichi-san punishment had deemed for us?_

_"Now, that's out in the air" Keiichi-san finally said. "Let's see, who should I punish first?" Keiichi fell into deep thought. As minutes passed by, Keiichi smirk knowingly. "How about you, Mion?" Mion gave a gulp, but tried to hide the embarrassment she felt. "You are to be my waitress," that doesn't sound bad. "Oh, and lets not forget, that your an Angel Mort waitress." Maybe it not that bad, but from the look on Mion-san's face it made almost seems like end of the world. "Satoko, you're a puppy with love of her master, which is me. Rika is the cute kitten that fights for the love of the master." Satoko and Rika were pitifully distress to hear this. They looked at each and let sighs. "Rena is my personal maid that always calls me 'master'." Rena murmured something along the lines of "that it would have been cute for the others, but I wouldn't like it for me". Regrettably, I had to be the last. His eyes gazed over to me, sly thoughts slowly stoning through. "And last, but not least Miyako-chan…" he said, pacing to towards me. Though, abruptly, he was actually smiling kindly to me. "I want you as my special doll." I gasped, my blood filling my cheeks with a brilliant red. Then, Keiichi thought about. "I don't think I have an outfit that type of cosplay, though." _

_"Um, Keiichi," Mion stepped in. "I have a few outfits that would be prefect for her. If you could change the outfit you want to me to wear." Keiichi thought about and gave a nod. Mion smirked and stared over to me remorsefully. She mouth the word 'sorry' to me. I didn't care at the moment; I was too busy glaring at her. Mion had gone over to the closet. It made me jump to see the different style of cosplay that was poking out. Mion examine the different dresses that were lined up, settling on which to pick in order to avoid the horrible fate of wearing the Angel Mort outfit. Then, the dress came. The little light pink dress seems like something that Keiichi could like. She pulls it out of the bundle of clothing and presented to him, awaiting his comment. Keiichi stare at the gown from ever point and angle, feeling satisfied at the choice. _

_"This is perfect," he said. "Now the first one to be dress sh-" Keiichi was cut off by the sight of me. I regrettably looked over my shoulder, realizing that I was caught. I was trying to escape through the window while Keiichi was analyzing the dress. The silent ominous feeling that was pounding at my back made me grasp that I was caught in the act. If I had looked back, I would have escaped. If I hadn't looked back, I would have been home free. If I hadn't looked back, well, I wouldn't have been grabbed, clothes pulled, and forced to wear the outfit. But, there are a lot of things that I wish I hadn't done. _

I glared at Keiichi-san, the whole way from where we parted from Rika and Satoko. If anyone saw this, I swear that I would make sure Keiichi-san suffer the punishment next time. Keiichi was chatting away with Mion-san and Rena-san before even glancing my way. After seeing the angry flushed face, Keiichi gave a little nervous chuckle.

"Aww, c'mon Miyako-chan. Don't get mad at me." he said.

"Don't worry, Keiichi-san," I said, hiding the obvious irritation. "I learned something from first time playing the punishment game…"

"What's that?"

"I shouldn't get mad," I smile. "I should and **going** to get even with the person I'm mad at." Keiichi chuckled nervously again while Sonozaki-san laughed with him. Mion-san's laugh subsided with a grin on her lips.

"Well, Keiichi, looks like you better watch you're back from now on." Sonozaki-san chuckled. Before Keiichi could retort back at her, Sonozaki-san waved her goodbyes. Next to leave was Rena-san, stating that she had forgot something at her secret place—whatever that means— before it could get really dark. Leaving the glaring me with the now nervous Keiichi. It was a silent that nearly lasted the whole way.

"You shouldn't have tried to run…" he mumbled. I went on ignoring him. I didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

"Are you going to be angry at me the whole way…?" Keiichi asked, finally deciding to break the silence.

"Until I get you back for making me where this outfit," I said, short. "That's when I'll forgive you."

Keiichi-san heard the distain in my voice that he flinched. He looked over my way, seeing that I put my concentration in the road. He let out a sigh, depressingly. I could tell by the way he did it; he was starting to regret it. I was actually starting to feel sorry for him.

"Look," he started. "It's nothing personal. It's just I wanted to get back at the others for having me go…through what you're dealing with now." I looked at him, confused. Keiichi-san than told me all about the times when he was to wear different cosplay that were for females. If I didn't feel guilty before, I did now.

"Oh," I blurted out. "I…" I couldn't think of any thing to say to him at the moment. It was so conflicting.

"Hey, I don't blame you. I get mad at them every time they make me do it."

"True, but your motives were…" as I thought about it would be funny to see Keiichi-san in costume play that I let a laugh come out.

"H-Hey!"

"Gomen, I didn't mean to let that happen."

Keiichi looked away, bitterly. "Yeah, yeah." he said. I simply giggled at his stubbornness. I soon noticed that we weren't far from my house. I was about to say my goodbyes until Keiichi beat me to it.

"Huh," I blurted out. "What you mean by sayonara?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"Because…we're at my house…" I looked to the side seeing the large house with blue tiles darkened by the sunsets glare. The tag with the surname _Maebara _was plastered next to the door.

"This is your house…" Keiichi nodded. He rested his weight on the side of his leg, watching my reaction. It wasn't like I had my mouth open, but I was a little impress. A little.

"Well, I guess, we're neighbors." I said. He looked confused until I pointed my house down the road from his. Unlike his house, my house was white with red tiles. But his house was larger than mine. At the moment, I thought of how ironic it was that I was the neighbor of the person that made me dress like a Lolita doll.

"Wow, this is unexpected?" Keiichi-san said. I nodded while rubbing my arms; it was a little breezy for me. Keiichi-san notice that I was shaking slightly.

"Oi, are you okay?" he asked, his voice hinting with concern.

"Hai, I'm fine," I said. "I get cold easily. Anyway, I have to get home and make dinner for myself." The concern went from his voice to his eyes as he gazed at me. The unexpected attention I was getting caused me to blush, without realizing it. Curse my shyness…

"Yourself…? What about your parents?"

"Okaa-san is at her job. She works at a museum in Okinomiya."

"Oh," he let out. "What about your Otou-san?"

I looked at the ground, the shadow of my bangs hiding the slight hurt in my eyes. "I-I…I have to go home." I said, briskly as possible. I just met him; I didn't need to tell him anything. At least, I don't think, right? …Of course, I don't have to tell him any thing. I gave a small bow, turning towards home until something pulled my arm. I looked over my shoulder; Keiichi was keeping a tight grip on my arm. I started to blush again and I held my breath for a moment.

"Um, Keiichi…"

Keiichi gazed at me, his eyes still holding that look of worry. His lips pressed into a thin line, thinking decisively. "Um, Miyako-chan," he started. "Since you're going to be probably eating alone, why don't you come eat with my family?" I was lost for words. Keiichi-san wanted me, a stranger, to eat with him and his family in his house.

"I- Keiichi-san, I can't do that. Arigatou, for your concern." He held on tighter as I attempt to move away. I looked back him, my face slightly pleading for him to leave me alone.

"It's okay, my parents won't mind. C'mon, just come." I thought about it. I have my doubts, but it maybe nice to have someone to eat with.

"A-Alright…" I don't think I met a boy yet that smiled like he did that moment.

* * *

Thank you for reading the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Hatahoresatsujin-hen. It would mean a lot if you could comment and tell me what you think or what should be fixed. Thank you.

Glossary(for those who don't know) that were used:

**Gomen/ Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry**

**Sensei- Teacher**

**Hai- Yes**

**Ohayou- Good morning **

**Oi- Hey**

**Nani- What**

**Fuku- Japanese school uniform**

**Okaa-san- Mother**

**Otou-san- Father**

**Sayonara- Good-bye**


	3. Sanhen: Keiichi no Gesuto

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Hatahoresatsujin-hen

When They Cry: Secret Affection Murder Chapter

ひぐらしのなく: 傍惚れ殺人

[Obsession Arc]

* * *

San-hen: Keiichi no Gesuto

Chapter 3: Keiichi's Guest

I walked through the door, feeling the unsure excitement and the panicky fear that was going to go through my mind thinking that I was actually going to have dinner with Keiichi's family. I drearily kicked off the black heels and reflexively curled my toes just to hear them crackle. It was such a relief to hear it that I gave a sigh, but still was not satisfied. I gathered the two heels together, placing them in front of the door where the *genkan resided. I sat down on the hard would floor pulling the long lacey socks off a well. Once placing them in the shoes, I went to the living to press the message button on the machine. As the little message machine gave it introduction, I went on into the kitchen to pull away rice and the other ingredients that I planned to use to make our dinner. There were a few messages, that weren't really important, just to wish us luck in our new home. There was one that came from Chie-sensei, just to make sure I was doing well and got home safely. After that message, the rest was just neighbors. The last message, after putting away the soy sauce and spices, was my mother.

The message begun, "*Kon-nichiwa, Miya, it's me, Okaa-san. I wanted to make sure you're day at school was well. I guess it went…okay, I guess, or you're enjoying sometime with possibly some new friends. Anyway, I also wanted to let you know, that I'll be working late," I mouthed the last statement, unfazed. "And don't worry about dinner for me, worry about for yourself, okay? I'll see you later on tonight. Bye~" she squealed. As the little machine end, I tugged at the string of the bow and let it hang in my hand. I went head through the living room only to go up stairs in the hall way, trying to ignore the thoughts of Maebara-san's family's possible rejections that ringed in my heads.

Each step made it hard for me making it to the top, weary. I was starting to wonder was I that nervous to meet his parents and was it making me feeling this frighten of them? I tried to put these things behind me, while I ready myself for the ordeal. I made the next right to the door labeled Miya in bold red letters. I chuckled at the marker; something that my mother thought would make it homier to my friend when ever they come to visit. Sometimes she could be a nothing, but a bigger child than I was. I went in, closing the door to be welcomed by the perfume of vanilla with a mixture of brown sugar that lingered in the air. I love that smell and everything that it reminded me of. It brought me a lot of comfort. Anyway, I walked to the dresser when I happened to notice the frame in the picture that sat on top.

"Kon-nichiwa, otou-san, I hope you hadn't been lonely while I was gone," I whispered. "I had a nice day today. I even made some friends at school." I begun, opening the drawer and pulling out my usual out fit. "I sat at their table and enjoyed my time in school with them. And one of them asked me to come over for dinner. I have to say, this place is nothing like *Fukuoka. It nice, quiet, and it feels like nothing bad could happen. I know you would like it here. I wish you could see what its like. How easy you could open up here and feel welcomed, the people that you could connect, I know it silly to be drawn in to something so quickly, but you would understand it if you were here…. But you're not here."

I felt a small weight on my shoulder that felt like it could hold solemnly to me. "Things aren't much of the same without you… no, I mean, things changed so drastically after you left us, it almost seems impossible…I miss you…I miss you a lot, but you wouldn't believe that something like this should keep me depressed, right?" I pressed my head against the surface of the dresser, trying to stop myself from crying that I let out a chuckle. "Right, I shouldn't be crying or disheartened now. I'm going to be meeting Keiichi-san's *kazoku and I going to do it with confidence. Oh! I forgot to tell you that Maebara-san is a boy. I know it seems too soon, but I not starting anything that may lead to something bad, I just met him for goodness sake. I know you don't think this is a good idea, but please trust me. I think this time everything is going to be okay, I promise." I gave a little smile as I looking at the picture. With a small blown kiss, I continued on with changing, occasionally glancing at the picture of father hugging tightly to me while my mother had her arms encircling his waist.

* * *

"What am I doing here again?" I ask myself for the fifteenth time of that hour. I went to the front door, still nervous—of course—but a little more descent then when I was at home.

_**Knock Knock **_

It was minutes after the small tapping of the door, that loud crashes could be heard from outside. There were muffled rants and yells seeping through the exterior. They became loud and more aggressive with each second that pasted by. After the twelfth crash, I was debating between staying there or running away and call the police. The blue tiled house was shaking almost like a leaf on a tree. It was freighting, not knowing what was going on beyond that door.

_**CRASH!**_

I practically jumped out of my skin hearing it. What was going on in there?

It was then that I heard the unlatching of locks that sent adrenaline running to the edge. Keiichi sung the door open wide with his usual smile. "Oh, Miya-chan, you're early." he said, continuing to smile.

However, I was no where near smiling. I kept my eyes on the red liquid splattered on his face. His clothes even had the red mess on them. The sight was enough to make me… disgusted. I have to cover my mouth in order to hide the shock. Keiichi saw that I was disturbed and looked down at him self.

"Oh! This is not what it looks like," he frantically said, "This is paint, my dad and I were have a… discussion when you came," I, of course, was skeptical, "Come over and see for yourself."

Keiichi continue to waving his hand for me to come over, trying to keep a calm smile. Even with my horrible dislike for the sight of blood, I cautiously walked over to him. Keiichi must have decided to meet me half way because he started moving towards me. When we were face to face, I was able to smell it. Keiichi wiped some of the red off his face with the back of his hand. Giving me a good chance to see for my self if they were what it was…paint.

…I feel dumb.

"See, nothing to worry about." he grinned while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Keiichi," a female voice came in, "Why did you have to—" a woman stood in the doorway, with a look of surprise, "Oh! This must be our guest." The woman smiled. She was very pretty woman that had some resembles to Keiichi. Her eyes were bluish violet and were just as big and wide as his too. She looked to be about my mother's height, 5'3'' or 5'4'' maybe. Her hair was slightly messy— another feature she shared with her son—that reached her shoulders. The woman walked over to were we stood, still have a smiling.

"Ohayo, you must be Miyako-chan. I'm Maebara Aiko," she said, extending a friendly hand shake. I cautiously accepted it. She begun to chuckle at me, "You were right Keiichi, she is shy. But—" she started pinched my cheeks in excitement, "She is just so cute~" she gushed. Was this a habit, everyone touching me because of how I looked?

"Okaa-san, you're embarrassing her." Keiichi complained. His mother reluctantly let go of my cheeks, especially after hearing the groan behind the door. I looked at the source and found a male that fit the usual stereotype of a French artist. I could only guess that was his father. But I have to say that Keiichi took after his mother more then his father. He was a slick back haired male with a goatee and mustache. And like I said before, he was stereotypical look of a French artist from the black beret to the cigarette hang out of his mouth. He looked worn and his stare had a look of defeat with the red paint matting his head and shoulders.

He mumbled, "My *musuko is so cruel, not caring for the safety of his otou-san." But when he had a moment to glance at me, he became…a little creep. His eyes glittered with revelation at the sight of me. He straightens out his stance, almost trying to impress me. And if he wasn't as creep to me before, he practically strut his way toward us.

"Konbanwa, our lovely guest, I am Maebara Ichirou and welcome to our humble home." he announced dramatically. I wasn't sure who was more embarrassed me or Maebara-san and his mother. We all gave him a deadpan expression that made him sweat drop.

"Um, should we all go inside before dinner gets cold?" asked Aiko-san asked, probably trying to take away the awkward moment. I gave a nod with Keiichi and followed his mother into the house, leaving Keiichi's father stun by being suddenly ignored. I looked back at him, it was sad to see a grown man with a pout and tears streaming his face. It reminded me of something my mother would do.

"Uh, Maebara-san," he looked, "You should come in. Your *tsuma may get angry if your food get cold." Again, his eyes looked like they were sparkling in joy of his sudden acknowledgment. I turn my back for one moment and find myself in another gripping hug. It was almost as if I became everyone's favorite teddy bear to hug.

"What a nice girl," he gushed, "Keiichi made such a good pick. We better hurry, can't get to know you from outside, can we?" he skipped inside with me in tow.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

After Maebara-san tugged Keiichi's reluctant father from me, I was able to have more breathing space. Though, I slightly suffocated with having the Keiichi's parents taking occasional glance as I was talking with Keiichi. Were they waiting for something to happen?

"Miya-chan…" Keiichi called, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, h-hai?"

"What's up? You're spacing out on me, is there something wrong?"

I started to wave my hands in defense, "N-no, it's just I kind of feel awkward. I'm new and you already invited me to your house. I don't know how to react to something like this." Keiichi looked surprised and confused, almost as if he wasn't expecting me to say something on the lines of that to come from me.

"Is that so, huh? Well, I think I fix that. Come with me." Before I could react, I was being pulled up from my seat and dragged into the hall with Keiichi holding my hand. With every pull, I felt that my arm was going to pop as I stumbling between being pulled and trying to keep up. Keiichi had lessen the pull, allowing me to be able to walk normal then before when we had reached the flight of stairs. During the process, I looked down at our hands. At first I grasped that Keiichi was holding my wrist in the beginning, but now, he was holding my hand. It was warm and firm and I could the feel shivers go through me from his hold on it. Now that I think about it, Keiichi was unbelievably nice to me today—up until the punishment game—and was gave off this protective and warming feeling. It was sort of…alluring.

"Here we are." Keiichi declared.

I snapped out of my trance to comprehend that we're at the top of the stairs. I keep looking around to insure that I was actually in reality and wasn't still in a daydreaming. Apparently, I wasn't and was starting to feel foolish for it. A sudden chuckle rang into ears. I glanced at Keiichi, noticing a smirk shadowed behind his fist.

"You okay, Miya-chan?" he snickers. I blushed harder from embarrassment that I frowned. Keiichi saw this causing him to be unable to hold his laughter. It officially became more embarrassing making me blush with my lips practically pursed together along with my eyes downcast. How could get so caught up from this one person after one day. Was some uncontrollable moment of hormones or was it some that was beginning to come out. No, impossible, it must be the hormones that starting to betray me. I could feel something press against my forehead. I looked up meeting purplish-blue irises that stared at me intently with hints of worry laced in. If it wasn't impossible enough, my whole face glow a bright red. I could almost feel the steam that was starting to float out of my ears. It wasn't long before my knees were becoming weak from the contact, I though I was going to faint in a matter of seconds.

"Miya-chan, you're really warm. You could rest in here while my okaa-san takes care of the food." Keiichi's voice entered through my ear canals. He ushered me to the nearest room, opening the sliding shoji door to take me in. His room was a regular *washitsu like mine, but with futon instead of a platform bed. Keiichi was still holding on to my hand, with the uncontrollable warmth that rushing to my head.

"Here, Miya-chan," he said, seating me on the blue colored futon. "Feeling any better? I could get something for you if you want?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "I-I'm f-f-fine, it's nothing, really. I-I got distracted." I said with my eyes to the cotton futon, trying to hide from my embarrassment. Without hesitating, he let go of my hand with the kindness that with it. I had to force my self to ignore the want to take it back.

"Miya-chan~~" I looked up and…I never seen a boy that was stretching his face so much in different ways. My nose wrinkled and lips were twitching. I even let a giggle out that formed into a laugh. I tried to cover it, but I think that was the purpose of it. He finally stopped to take in my laughter as if it was music. Keiichi's expression was so content, I guess because I was actual smiling and laughing instead of having the uncomfortable face I had. The laughter soon subsided leaving us in silence for a moment.

"Um, arigatou, Maebara-san." I started to blush again.

"What for?" he asked.

"You're being so nice to me. I haven't had that in a long time and to be honest, it felt like forever. So I wanted to thank you for what you're doing for me." I finally looked in him in the without feeling too embarrassment.

"No problem, I'm moved here not to long ago, myself. And I still kind of feel new, if you look at it." he grinned. "Beside, it's going to be like this since you're going to be living here. So if anything happens, let me or the other know."

I gave a solid nod, "Oh! Um, should we go down stairs to help with dinner?"

"Nah, okaa-san has it covered. More importantly, you're a guest and I have to entertain my guest. So whatever you want to do, we'll do."

I pull a finger to my lip, tapping it a couple of times in thought. "Well…how about the punishment game? Is it that okay or is it just for the club?"

"No, but I think maybe we could keep this punishment game between you and me, okay?"

"S-sure!"

* * *

A half an hour had passed and lucky I was beating Keiichi this time. We're playing *Hanafuda, something that I was sure that I was good with. Well, that and *Majan, but that's a different. I was able to find most of my suits while switching between dealer and player. Keiichi was surprised, he wasn't expecting me to do so well—again—but I happily proved him.

"I win again, Maebara-san."

Keiichi gave a silent sigh, glancing at me drearily. "How is it that you are able to beat me at this, but not with Han-Cho?"

I giggled. "You see, I played this game many times so I'm very familiar with my chances in this game. Han-Cho was a game I never played much, but one time."

"Oh, that makes sense…"

A sudden knock on the door brought us back to reality. The shoji door slide open with Keiichi's father stand in the way. He had a cigarette still stuck between his fingers.

"Alright, kids, food ready. Come down."

"Hai." we said in unison together. He smiled at us before closing the door once more. I stood up at the same time as Keiichi, patting down the shorts I wore for school. Just as I was about to open the door, Keiichi spoke up.

"Oi, um, Miya-chan, what's the punishment you want to give me, before we go?"

"…let me think about."

"Alright…"

I went ahead and came down stairs with Keiichi following suit. We came in the dinning room with my eyes sparkling at the various soba, sushi, rice, and tempura, but Keiichi gave a nervous laugh. He must not have expected the spread that his mother had. Aiko-san came out the kitchen with a tray with *korokke.

"Good, you two are down stairs. Miyako-chan, why don't you take a seat?" she said, settling the tray on the table. I nodded to her, making my way to a wooden chair. I sat without making a sound. Keiichi, along with his dad, had taken some of the food tray, placing them on the table. Without any more delay, the whole Maebara family sat down to with Keiichi's parents seated next to each other, mirroring me and Keiichi.

Everything afterwards went completely well. The food was delicious and it was really nice to get to know the Maebara family more. They were very enjoyable.

* * *

"Maebara-san, I didn't know your otou-san was the artist Maebara Ichirou."

"It's not something I mention a lot to people since this village isn't really…that connected to the outside itself." he said, walking me down the road to my house.

"I want to be an artist, too. Maybe your otou-san could give me pointers." I asked.

"Sure, just pick the time and date, and sure he'll say yes." I giggled before I started to shake again from the cold, but felt Keiichi draped a red jacket over my shoulder.

Blushing, harshly, I said "Arigatou, Maebara-san." Keiichi became stern and shook his head.

"Oi, no more Maebara-san, okay?"

"Oh! Okay, Keiichi-san."

"No Keiichi-san either."

I looked him in the eyes and saw that Keiichi was very serious about this. I didn't see what for. "T-then, Ke-Keiichi-kun?" I questioned more then said. He smiled and nodded firmly. Again, my face heated to a boiling red when he placed both his hands on my shoulder, causing me to face him underneath a street lamp.

"Ma-Keiichi-kun?"

"There, that was just what I wanted to hear, Miyako-chan." he grinned and I smiled a little at him. We continued on, making it to the front door of my house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Keiichi-kun."

I was about to walk in, "*Matte matte," Keiichi said, "You didn't tell me my punishment."

I looked back at him, smiling that screamed 'I- have- a- secret', "I'll let you know, Keiichi-kun~"

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone, I had a horrible case of writers block. Luckily, I'm all better and prepeared to update.**

**Glossary**:

genkan: traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of _genkan_ is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building.

Kon-nichiwa: Good afternoon

Fukuoka: the capital city of Fukuoka Prefecture and is situated on the northern shore of the island of Kyūshū in Japan.

kazoku: family

musuko: son

tsuma: wife

Hanafuda: playing cards of Japanese origin that are used to play a number of games. The name literally translates as "flower cards".

Majan: a variation of mahjong.

korokke: Japanese name for a deep fried dish originally related to a French dish, the croquette.

Matte: wait


	4. Shihen: Sai Sokono Tourai

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Hatahoresatsujin-hen

When They Cry: Secret Affection Murder Chapter

ひぐらしのなく: 傍惚れ殺人

[ **Obsession Arc** ]

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, this is the fourth chapter of my Higurashi story. I hope you like it. You'll find that I cut the Japanese language. I had left only the title to the chapters in Japanese and the suffixes. Originally, I tried to make the story more authentic to the culture. But I want to make this story likeable for readers and by doing so is by making changes. I hope that you will read it, regardless of the changes**. **

Please enjoy.

* * *

Shi-hen: Sai Sokono Tourai

Chapter 4: Closer to Disaster

It was entering a new month since I had dinner at Keiichi's house and Hinamizawa was starting to grow on me more and more each day. The month of June was slowly opening blazing hot days with cicadas coming in packs along with it. Walking to school even now feels like you walked miles in the sun, I had to start bring water bottles with me.

"Geez, its hooottttttt!" Mion whined.

"We know it's hot you been saying it for, what, sixteenth times so far?" countered Keiichi. Soon the two were arguing about the random things.

Rena and I were gulping down some of the water that we brought with us, holding a small conversation of our own. "Miya, did you understand some of the homework?"

"I understood, it was really hard at first but after a little help I was able to know what the problem was. Did you need help Rena?"

"Yeah," Rena embarrassedly smile, "I kind do. I hope it won't be any trouble Miya."

"It's not a problem."

"Damn it, Mion!" We looked over, Mion must had have had a water bottle hidden away because the next thing we knew we were sprayed with partially with water. Keiichi took the full brunt of the hit, being that his face and hair were matted with droplets and shirt turned almost transparent exhibiting the red undershirt.

"Aw~, taking the hit for Rena and Miya. That's so noble of you, Kei." Mion taunted, playfully stick her tongue out. Keiichi redden at her before deflating his anger to us.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah, thanks again Keiichi." Rena appreciatively stated.

I nodded, bowing slightly, "Thank you, Keiichi." Yes, lately I was finally able to say Keiichi's name without holding a blush or getting in embarrassed. One of the few improvements I have made since living here, I'm proud to say.

"You're welcome." He rapidly wheeled too quickly while suddenly scratching the back of his head. Rena giggled at him. I didn't understand why, but it was probably a private joke between the two of them.

"Yo, slow pokes! My grandma moves faster than you guys, hurry up!" called Mion up ahead of us. She started to mumble something inaudible to hear. Rena ran up ahead with Mion leaving me and Keiichi slightly behind to hurry after them. Now that I think about it, they've been do that a lot lately. Weird…

* * *

We barely made it in by the bell, when we bumped into Chie-sensei. She had gotten in around the same time as us with her lunch in her hand. And knowing Chie-sensei, it her favorite dish. Chie's eyes were glinting like daggers at the close situation of her losing her beloved curry.

"Children," she said, forebodingly, "Please take your seats so as to start the announcement." We quietly nod, fearing that we would do something that will cause the once peaceful teacher to show her fury despite inadvertent circumstances. We proceeded to head over to our seats, happily trying not to anger the curry lover any further.

"Well, everyone, I have wonderful news. We will be having a half a day today. I took the liberty to volunteer our class to help with the Watanagashi Festival. So let us do our best to finish the work before heading out."

_Watanagashi…I've never heard of that before_, I thought. The day progressed onward without a hitch, but I was plagued with questions of what was the Watanagashi Festival. Everyone greedily talk about it like it was the most excitingly average part of their lives. But it was odd that I was having this aching feeling in my chest about it.

"Shy, is something the matter?"

My attention was brought back to Rika, whose expression was too wary for my liking, with her hand over mine as a way to calm. Did I looked that confuse that she was to the extent of worrying? Or was it something else that I was looking like?

"Uh, no, no I'm fine…It just I don't know what Watanagashi is." I cracked a smile that was faintly genuine, trying to shake the ominous sense clinging to me.

"It seems like were about to go, why don't we talk about when we get there. How is that?" I nodded and Rika semi-smiled. The cute little blunette patted my head, whispering words of "Good girl, good girl…"

But it was that feeling that was lingering over me. Maybe it was just in my head and I was having paranoia of the upcoming cultural event. That was it. Paranoia…it was solely that. Nothing more then ugly paranoia.

* * *

Everyone was huddled on the hill, where you could get a view of the whole village, near the Watanagashi Festival were supposed to be held. We were eating lunch, hiding under the shade of the trees there. Everyone was hold a discussion that was starting to become uninteresting in my mind and was making want to yell for someone to tell me about the Watanagashi Festival.

"So what is this festival that everyone is talking about?" I finally mustered enough sense to ask.

"Oh, it just a festival that the village has." Mion said, thoughtlessly. She didn't seem that she wanted to go further.

"What do you do there?"

"Well, you play games and other stuff." Mion said again, trying her best to keep it all short. "Just something tradition they do every year around this time."

"What are those 'other stuff'?"

"Everyone watches this performance done by the priest or priestess of the Furude shrine, and that about it." Satoko added, who also didn't seem to want to explain it in complete detail.

"Furude…That means that Rika would be taking place in the festival also, isn't that right?"

Rika nodded, "Yes, I'll be in the performance. I've been practicing for a while now and I hope I do well on it."

"Oh," even Rika seems to want to keep it short.

I quietly ate away at the food in the bento while everyone continue on with things other then the Watanagashi Festival. There it goes again the horrible feeling in my chest. It was starting to become annoying.

"Well, I'm finished." I stated before packing the bento into my backpack. Everyone looked curiously at me like it was a surprise.

"You don't want to wait until we all finish so we can go with you," Keiichi asked. "Cause I could go with you. If you just—"

"Nah, I'll be fine. You guys finish eat and I'll meet up with you later." I started trekking down the steps. I was trying to ignore the feeling that something was being hidden. I was especially trying to ignore the fact that my friends are the ones hiding it. _Maybe some work could get this off my mind of things_.

I stopped half way from the bottom, taking in that I forgot my bracelet. I palmed my face. I have to go back up those long steps in the heat…again. I want to go back, but then I would have to face them with insecurity of their secrets. Besides, the bracelet wasn't that special.

* * *

"Great another long flight of stairs…" I start to lug the stack of boxes up the steps, leaving some of the others left. For a small village, they really had a lot of place that you have to climb to. Regardless, the boxes weren't going to get themselves up there. I persisted to hurry with the boxes sliding irregularly to the sides at times. My legs were officially aching from moving and running around for everyone.

Being at that the top was almost like finally being a breath after being choked by the high temperature. I hope that the man will send someone like said. The way everyone is going around, I highly doubt anyone would have the time to get up here and help. I started to set up the boxes near the shrine where they said they would some decorations to put up.

Out of the corner of my eye I happen to notice that there was another shrine at the far edge tucked away behind the temple of the Furude Shrine. It didn't seem interesting, just a smaller shrine from the one I near, I guess. So I just ignored it and kept at my work.

After the third and fourth time up the stair way, my clothes were starting to stick to me. There was already a large wet spots under my arms that my vest hid. I was finally at the last boxes of my duty, slumping against the wooden offering well. I looked down at my self, noting that my shirt almost see-through and my shorts plastered tightly at my thighs, underneath them were sores and probably already turning pinkish red from the friction for all I know.

_Next time, Chie-sensei thinks about volunteering I might come up sick_, I thought.

Involuntarily, I looked over to the other shrine. As I kept staring I found that my interest was growing in regardless of how I didn't care to move at the moment. Though, somehow, almost idiotically, I gotten up and went over the little building. And there with the closely setting sun bouncing of the tiles of the roof was the shrine, slightly bigger then I expected. It was just old, but seemed to be well kept. I curiously watched the flies buzzed around the sacred building, seeing that it was just an ordinary shed.

I looked around the front to the doors, observing the lock on the double doors. _Why would anyone put a lock on the door?_ I shook my head, trying to get it out my head. _This is has nothing to do with me. If someone wanted to put the lock on then it is their business. Leave now before you do something stupid. _I nodded, wheeling around to go back into the work grounds.

…

…

…

**THUD**

I jumped, practically whirling around to the shed. The loud thud came from the within it, I know it did. Nervously, I stalked over on to the steps, listening to it creaks but mostly for another sound. My hand extended, brushing against the wooden door. I drew my body closer door, placing my ear to it.

There was nothing. Not even a squeak of the floor boards could be heard. There was something or someone in there. It has to be.

**THUD **

I leaned back with my heart beating to more rapid pace. It is obvious that someone is in there.

I called, but it came out almost like a quiet whisper, "Is someone in there?" There was still nothing. Not a single indication that something could be inside.

"Is someone in there?" I tried again, this time a little louder then before.

Nothing….

"What are you doing over there?" I felt my breath stop short, turning around.

"Rena…"

The orange haired girl stared, guardedly and uneasily at me.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

Trying not to shaken, "I heard something in here."

Her eyes widen and pupils dilated to specks. I opened my mouth, but closed them quickly as she quickly went up the stairs and fetched me. She tugged at my arm, trying her best to get me as far away from the place.

"Rena, what's wrong?" She didn't respond only maintain the fast pace of getting me as away from the shed. I was growing tired of this sudden action that I started to struggle. I persisted on prying her fingers off my wrist and was successful.

"Rena, didn't you hear what I said? I think someone is in there. They might need help and we should get it…" Rena was silent and stood in her place, close to the shrine. "…Rena…? Rena, are you listening to what I'm saying?"

…

…

There it was again. The dark feeling that was coming over me. It was now creepy and ill-omened that my chest grew tight. I gulped, scared at the situation that was falling over us.

"**Oyashiro-sama…**"

"Huh?"

"**Oyashiro-sama…he would have cursed you if you went into the Ritual Tool Shed.**" Rena looked over her shoulder, her smile wide as the crescent moon.

"W-who is Oyashiro?"

Her grin became wider as if it looked like her face would crack at any moment, and said in an ominous low voice "**Oyashiro-sama is the guardian deity of Hinamizawa. He curses all those who break his rules. But Miyako-chan is new, so it's understandable that you didn't know this.**" Rena turned fully to me, her bangs hiding her eyes. I back away a bit, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Rena, stop playing with me. There is someone and we should get help. Besides, curses and anything like that doesn't exist. And surely, Oyashiro doesn't exist."

Rena tilted her head, "**Yes he does. He exists and punishes anyone that says otherwise. He curses anyone that denies his existence.**"

"But he couldn't possi-"

"**HE EXISTS!**" her voice screamed. Her eyes resembled the eyes of a hissing cat with her teeth gritted together in anger. Minutes passed and I was shaking and Rena seemed to calm a bit, but she was still under the control by her belief. She gave a small smile, "**He exists…You'll know soon enough,**" the girl turned, "**Let's get back to the others. It's almost time to go home now**." And with that, she walked. I was too scared to move, a fear that I may be lashed out at like moments ago.

I looked over my shoulder, there had be no moment or sound since earlier. Another part of my imagination. No, it one something that went on in there, but too petrified to care or to find out.

I silently trailed behind Rena, not welcoming any closeness between the gaps that was between us.

* * *

It was a silent walk home and I was sort of grateful. When Rena and I returned to the others, everything that happened between us disappeared. Rena was her usual happy self. She was laughing and smiling without any effort on her part. It was almost unbelievable.

The thud sounds, Rena's freighting cry, the unexplained nervousness, all were but what seemed like an illusion as I continued to amble silently behind everyone with the sun setting to the side of me. Keiichi talked away with Mion and Rena until Keiichi was elbowed in the ribs. Mion gave him a look, though I couldn't read what it was. Casually, Keiichi fell back to my side.

"Sssssooooo, what's up?" Keiichi asked. I didn't say. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, this time more alarmed. I still didn't answer; I wanted to keep the incident away for a while. Keiichi suddenly fell silent also. Mion and Rena threw glances occasional over their shoulders. I said nothing to anyone and went separate ways later on.

* * *

I walked through the door, now officially tired by today and hoping that we won't be volunteering tomorrow. I walked into the living room when I observed that a waist coat discarded on the couch. The coat was my mother's. I went in the kitchen and still didn't find her.

I heard a small creak, looking at the basement door swing carefully. Curious, I decided to check on it and went to it. Down another stairs today, I found that my mother was listening to her large headphone with her music blasting. I quietly grinned at her. My mother…the largest child in our two people family. It amazes me that she was the way she is. But one can admire her up beat attitude, even me.

Taking my time down, my mother dance and swayed, swinging her fingers in the air to the high notes. With out a second thought, I tapped on her shoulder, expecting her ever lasting grin shoning like always. What I didn't expect was her spinning around with an ax in her hand ready to split my skull in two. Her right arm rose with both her hands clutched to the handle, prepared to make me a corpse any second. I stumbled back, landing ungracefully on the dusty floor. Mom's eyes widen in shock, lowing her weapon with ease.

She swiftly pulled down her headphones, "Miya, are you alright?" her voice became so high that it almost hurt to hear.

"I'm alright. What are you doing down here, practicing to be an ax murder?" I asked picking myself up of the floor.

She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand and slightly grinned. Her back pressed against the shelves, exhaling the scare she felt. "No I'm not. I was making some rearrangements in the basement." she gave small laugh, "To think we've been living her for almost two months and we still haven't clean up the place. Besides, one of these day's I want to invite some of our neighbors over since they were kind of enough to invite you to dinner a while back." Her grin became bigger, "Especially their son~" I felt my cheeks become a bright pink.

"It is nothing like that!" I yelled, running after her as she threw her brownie haired head in a cackle. The evening went on, we ate dinner and mom having lovingly pick at me about my relationship with Keiichi. When the subject of work came, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"That reminds me…" she got out of her seat, rummaging through her bag, "The museum was planning to get rid of this," she brought out a little chipped lacquered stick with some floral designs, "After long hours of convincing, they let me have it. Can you believe it, a historical item in our house that they let me have. I'm still unable to believe it myself." She pulled, revealing the jagged hidden blade inside it. I nearly choked on the drink I had. Her eyes glittered at the Japanese dagger in her hand.

Of course, me being the sane teen, I had to take if from her, "Mom, lets play with the dangerous toy later okay?"

She gave me a childish pout on her lips, returning to eating. We finished and washed the dishes and headed for bed. Mom went ahead as I put a way the last of the food. I stretched a little heading to living room.

**RING RING**

I looked over to phone, confused. _Who would call at a time like this?_ I grabbed the receiver and placing it near my ear.

"Hello, Himura residence…."

"…."

"Hello…?"

"…"

"If this is a prank, it isn't funny," I said frowning at the phone by the continuous silent treatment, "I'M HANGING UP." Emphasizing each word slowly.

"**Don't hang up…**" the voice didn't sound like someone I knew, "**Don't hang up…**"

"W-who is this?" An image of Rena came flashing in my face, leaving me breathless. I was even starting to shake. "Who is this?" this time a little forceful.

"_**Oyashiro-sama…**__"_

My heart uncontrollably ran rapidly in my chest. I didn't realize I was shaking that badly until I had to steady my hand on the receiver. In a crazy way, I thought I was going to hear the same thud from earlier, but it never came.

"_**Guardian**__**deity of Hinamizawa**_**…**"

Again, Rena's face smiling crazed slipped into my head. Her blue slit pupils watching and staring gleefully at my scared face. Rena's grin that made me frightened where I almost forgot the thing in the shed behind the Furude shrine. If she saw me now, would she still feel the same way?

"_**CURSES ANYONE WHO DENIES HIS EXISTENCE**__"_

"…Oyashiro-sama?"

**Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeeeep**

The line went dead.


	5. Gohen: Watanagashi

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Hatahoresatsujin-hen

When They Cry: Secret Affection Murder Chapter

ひぐらしのなく: 傍惚れ殺人

[ **Obsession Arc** ]

* * *

Authors Note: Just want to wish you a Happy Halloween!

* * *

Go-hen: Watanagashi

Chapter 5: Cotton Drifting

"Calm down, calm down," I said, my heart still doing overtime since last night's phone call. I happened to have overslept and was trying to head to school on time. But I wasn't as in a rush as I should be.

I couldn't bring my self to sleep like I wanted. It like every time I closed my eyes, I came face to face with Rena in her crazed state. She was constantly screaming that Oyashiro does exist. She smiled as she spoke that he'll curse me and punish for my lack of faith. It was just a dream and I could live with things that were dreams, but at the end I heard the intense thud sound as if someone was running up behind me. At the time I couldn't move, I had to stand there watching Rena laughing in my face while hear her laughter mix with the rapid thuds behind me.

When I was able to, I found myself regretting it. Something came crashing to my face. I'm not sure what it was because I couldn't see anything in the dark except Rena, but it felt like it could be blunt. I felt that it could split my skull in two if I had woken up in time. Yes, I know that I could have been killed if I hadn't waked up.

But I tried to shake the dream away along with the call. I was forcing my self into stress and I didn't need it. I just need to forget about it and enjoy the day. After all, I was going to the club meeting this afternoon, which will hopefully make things better.

"Good morning, Miya-chan!" a yell came inside my ear. I jumped, clutching my heart from the shock. I had a sudden flare of fear when I saw Rena smiling **calmly **with Keiichi behind her. I emphasize 'calmly' because I had to let myself know that she was.

"Hey, Miya, I see you gotten up late to, huh?" she asked.

"Ugh, yeah, I sort of had bad night of sleep so accidently I overslept," I said, keeping myself from shaking by rubbing the back of my neck. "Why are you two doing being late?"

"That was my fault," Keiichi stepped in, "I had overslept too. And since Rena and I walked to school together, she had to wait for me." Keiichi cracked a grin before coming between Rena and me, linking our arms with his.

"C'mon, we have to hurry to school before we get scolded for being late." he said as he dragged us to school.

* * *

"Alright everyone, before we start the club, we know what tomorrow is right?" Everyone nodded and fell silent patiently awaiting our green haired leader to continue.

"We'll be going to have an all day club activity tomorrow at the Watanagashi Festival, so as to show are our support for Rika's performance. I want everyone present and a counted for."

The others agreed, this time without the suspicious air, and they actually looked excited about it. I was still stand offish about the festival, considering that yesterday that they seemed to have their private little secret that they want to keep to themselves. I guess I have to experience Watanagashi instead of hearing about it.

"Alright, let's get star—hey, Miya where are you going?"

I was standing by the door at the time. "I was just about to go to the restroom. It'll just be a minute." I hurried over to the corner leading to the hallway into the bathroom. I quickly turned on the faucet on cold. It was nice feeling the cooling water hit my palms and splashing it in my face made it all better too.

When I looked up at the mirror, I realized how horrible I looked. I noticed that for some strange reason, I was a tad paler. I had dark rings under my eyes. It remind me of my mother when she get home, spent from the late night hours of museum. She always hated when people saw her like that. She sometimes said "When you grow up and have a job, I hope that you would never have to look like this. It should never be the sight your husband or children have to see." She used to flip when ever dad saw her. But he always smiled and kissed her cheek so fondly. He uses to always ask if she wanted waffles or pancakes even when it was the dead of night. And in those late night hours, he and I would listen to music and tell all sorts of stories, some real and some not. He loved mom. He loved her and me very much.

Another splash came with a dead beat sigh slipping from my parted lips. _Maybe I should go home. I can get some rest before starting dinner. I patted my cheeks to bring out my color back, stepping out of the hall way._

"There you are!" yelled Satoko as she came the corner, her hands on her tiny hips. I smirked a little, thinking on how adorable she was acting so mature for her age. "Rika, she's here." The sound of foot steps came steadily down, stopping when hitting the corner. Having peeked her head out, relief washed over Rika face as she came fully out of the corner.

"Oh, Shy-chan," she said composed, "For a minute there we thought that you left."

"What would make you think that?"

"You had been gone for a while now." Satoko scolded, her frown was evidence enough to know that she was telling the truth. Was I really in there more then I realized?

"Was I really?" The two nodded, surprising me. "I guess I should get to the other to let them know that I'm okay, huh?" I said, trying to put out a grin.

"Hold on, Shy," Satoko pulled on her arm, "We need your help with getting some buckets for the punishment game."

"Buckets?" I didn't understand the importance of buckets. But then again this is the punishment game, who knows what crazy idea of punishment that came out of Mion's sadistic mind. I glimpsed to Rika, who also stared at Satoko as if she was some how mistaken.

"Yeah **buckets **and we might need you," she shyly smiled at me hiding her hands behind her back, "You know…since we're—"Satoko's eyes glittered and batted her lashes in a childlike fashion. She was up to something. I knew because this was a tact that she uses to make me mush under her innocent charms. It is about 90% of the time that it worked. I had to stop her before she got to the trademark puppy stare.

"What is it your up to, Satoko?"

She seemed to be taken back, "I-I wouldn't know what you're talking about." Her pinkish eyes shifting quickly to puppy look. Of course, I looked away trying to deny the adorable stare of hers. But Satoko was persistent and kept getting closer in order for her charisma to work.

Satoko stomped one good time, finally giving up on her attempts. Her mouth curled into a pout as she folded her arms in resentment. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Every time you use that look, you either want me to protect you from Keiichi or you want me do something for you that I may not like." I simply folded my arms too, leaning in to her while trying to fight off her tiny glare with my own before the both of us turn our head grudgingly with a 'tsk'. Coming between our quarrel Rika patted both Satoko and my head as a manner of calming us down.

"Now, now," she said, "Let's be good girls and get along, okay?"

Mine and Satoko's cheeks puffed out and response in unison, "Okay…" Internally, I was laughing at myself and I knew that Satoko was too, it was evident when she hid her grin. After the situation was settled we went to the janitor's room for the buckets, preferable one that doesn't smell like bleach nor has dry substance from the cleaning supplies. The three of us went outside to sinks there, it was bigger when filling the buckets and was more space for us move around then in the restroom.

"Miyako, what do you think about Keiichi?"

"Eh?" I felt a blush rise and my heart leap. You probably think that Satoko asked such a question, but as it turns out it was Rika. Cute little Rika had just asked me about my feelings for Keiichi. And she had to ask at the most unexpected moment, too.

"W-why would you want to know that?" I tried to avoid Rika's eyes only to with the close stare of Satoko. I stumbled back, clutching my heart, holding a yelp as best as I could.

"What's wrong? It's a simple question, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, but it just that…I never had anyone ask me about my feelings about a person. It kind of threw me off a little."

"Yeah, yeah, you're shy about your feelings. But you still haven't said anything about your thoughts on Keiichi!"

"Ssshhhh!" I tried to quiet her down, "We don't need the whole town to hear! Besides, I'm not sure if I can say it now?"I whispered.

"What would make you say that, Shy?" asked Rika. She looked worried almost nervous about my response. Maybe because she probably thought it was negative. Not that it was negative; in fact it was positive at least to me.

To be honest, I like Keiichi. Probably a little more then I should have allowed myself. After all, Keiichi is kind and hard working. He's reliable and determined when it comes to his friends. And he understands things in a level that even Mion couldn't and she's a year older then us. However, that doesn't change the fact that Keiichi probably doesn't like me to that point of anything more then a friend. He most likely sees me as a cousin or a little sister, that sort of relationship. It was almost like going after a toy that you know couldn't get because you simply don't have the money for it. So there is no point going after what you might not have in the end. The concept is the same for Keiichi.

"I-I," I started, but the words got caught in my throat with my face reddening to an extreme color, "I can't say it right now."

Satoko raised a brow, she seem suspicious like she wasn't buying. She rested her foot at the last bucket with its end in the air. "Really now?" The way she was going, you would have thought Satoko took up detective work. Surprisingly, Satoko shrugged and causally handed Rika the bucket to fill.

It was later when we regrouped with the others that Keiichi lost and ended up in a school swimsuit with the water dunked on his head.

* * *

_I wish that I can find something to wear._

I started pulling out a kimono, laying it on my bed next my tank top with and ruffled black skirt. The Watanagashi Festival was tomorrow and I'm not sure if the residence here wears tradition attire or regular clothes. I sat there in between the two, hugging my legs while deliberating. My stomach was in knots, I wasn't sure if it was because I was new to the festival or of the sickening filling of Watanagashi has been putting me through.

_Maybe I'll wear the kimono just to be on the safe side. Keiichi might even li—_shaking my head, the bangs that framed my face slapping me to my senses. What was I thinking? Keiichi is my friend and my newly acquired friend at that. Didn't I make that clear to myself earlier? Why under the sun and moon would I want to break that up now? I'll admit that I have a tiny crush on Keiichi, but that shouldn't mean anything. He is a good friend and even if he did like me, I don't want it to be the reason for ruining our friendship.

"I just need some sleep and after this Watanagashi thing is over, I won't have to deal with it until next year." I nodded, agreeing with what was said.

Everything will go back to normal once it's over. The others would not hold this distrustful air about them. The frightening sight of Rena's demented smile would fade away. The paranoia would be lifted off my shoulders. And all things in this little village of Hinamizawa will return to its peaceful days.

* * *

It is such a nice day even with the heat beating on down their backs didn't break the mood of the villagers as they enjoy the festival. Mion and the others were waiting, expecting me to arrive any time soon now. Keiichi paced a little as he tried to ignore the fact my tardiness.

"Ay, Kei-kun, no offense but you're starting to get annoying pacing like this. Miya's coming, so sit down and wait for her already."

"I can't help it. I'm not use to her being this late." Mion rolled her teal eyes underneath her green hair, trying to restrain a well desired groan on her part. She new that Miya was careful girl and she was too shy when it comes to new people to talk to someone that she didn't know well enough. And she was a little nervous of the situation, reminding slightly of one of the other Watanagashi festivals when one person didn't show up.

"Hey!" Keiichi let a feeling of relief wash over him as heard my voice connect to his ears. Before I could reach the others, I noticed that Keiichi threw a quick apologetic smile and Mion had winked at him in silent way of accepting.

I slump in front of them, trying to catch my breath. My face was a little red, but mostly from the heat that day. When actually looking at them, they were all wearing regular clothes. Mion in her yellow shirt with a black turtle neck and her white sweatshirt that was tied around her blue jean covered hips. Even Satoko was in her pink sleeveless shirt and shorts and Keiichi was his red vest over his black sleeveless shirt and his green shorts. Only Rika was a dressed in shrine priestess attire. Almost everyone was wearing their average everyday clothes.

My face changed to a light pink color as I looked down at myself. "Um, sorry I'm late. I had a hard time putting this on." I pointed to my wine dyed kimono, feeling embarrassed that I didn't just wear the regular clothes instead.

Mion gave a hearty laugh at my expense before slinging her arm around neck my neck. "Oh please! Don't you worry about that, but try to be on time," Mion waving the situation of like it was nothing, which in some cases it was, "But **some **of us were sort of having a gasket for a minute there, though." Mion had not too subtly whisper the comment close to my ear. I didn't notice that Keiichi's face became beat red and averted his in all different directions.

"Wait! Who was worried?" Mion begun to eye me like I instantly grew a third eye on my forehead. But this only made her chuckle.

"Oh, Miya," she said, her sparkling in a taunting glee, "You're so cute when you're naïve." Satoko and Rika giggled and Keiichi chuckled with a small grin. Among the group I happen to notice one person missing.

"Miya-chan~!"

A dust cloud came rushing toward us in a blink in the eye. It wasn't a surprise that Rena was cause of it. And it wasn't a surprise that Rena in her amazing speed had grabbed me and Rika in a bear hug that felt that she could crush the both of us in mere seconds. The words that came out of her mouth wasn't a just a surprise either, "So cute~, Rika is so cute in her shrine outfit and Miya is so adorable her kimono! I wan take them home, I wan take them home, I wan take them~!" The others snickered in the background while I was busy thankfully prying her fingers off us.

"Alright, let the Watanagashi game day begin!" cried a proud Mion, pumping her fist into the air.

The first game was shaved ice eating contest, ending with Satoko as the winner and everyone else getting a headache. The rest was held at game vendors, ranging from alley bowling, hoops, lucky cups, and even a shooting range. I had to help a boy find his older brother, which luckily he wasn't too far, before I could try my hand at shooting.

Keiichi seemed to very good at that. Shooting. Not that I'm particularly fond of it, but I thought it was sort of interesting to watch. He seemed like he was experience in enough, absolute not a novice at the game. Impressive enough, he was able to win a toy for each of us.

At the moment we've been waiting on Rika's performance to start soon. Rena and Mion had gone to get another helping of shaved ice.

"Sorry I couldn't get ya a bigger stuff animal, Miya-chan." I smiled and understood that they had run out of larger animals at the shooting vendor stand. It happens, right?

"Oh please, Keiichi-kun" I waved it away, "You don't need to worry about me. I don't mind what you gave me. Besides, I think this little guy is so cute." I cuddled the little stuff rabbit in my arms, grateful for it to be average size. "But didn't you want to win you one."

"Nah, it suits you girls more than me." His arms crossed and a smiled at me. "I would look pretty ridiculous having a toy with me." Giggles erupted in my throat, it was slightly true. He patted my head before glancing on at his side pocket.

"Um, Miyako-chan, I—"

"Hey! It's about to start!" my eyes lit with happy anticipation of the show. Keiichi looked away, back to his pocket.

Drums rung loud in the air with a faint scent incents that wafted around us. The torches were lit brilliantly into flames enhancing the smoky aroma into my nose. Rika stepped out with a large hoe and begun her dance, effortlessly. Rika was so elegant handling that hoe in a careful manner. I was sort of confused for the importance of the cotton; then again, the Watanagashi has something to do with cotton. Without realizing it, the performance was over with many ovations from the crowd. Many people went up to the stage, grabbing a handful of cotton.

"Keiichi, where're we going?"

"To get a piece of cotton. Trust me, you'll get it in minute." he said, take me to the stage as people, Rika included, handed large cotton balls to us. Once we gotten ours, we went to along with the horde, Keiichi holding my hand tightly as to not loss it.

We came upon a river, going further down to then most of the villagers. Keiichi eventually stopped and crouched close to the river to bring me along at his side.

"See there," he pointed to the water, taken in the sight of the many cotton going down the river, "the cotton symbolizes the sins and sadness we have. And by throwing it in the river, it's believed that we let go of our sins. It sort of a cleansing ritual here." He smiled like it was a special and slightly disturbing joke to him, but I ignored it, "So, ready to get rid of your sins?" he nervously chuckled at the last part, but again, I ignored it.

I nodded.

He smiled, taking my hand with the cotton in it to river. We both dripped our fingers in the cool river, the water circled our hands gliding the white puffs down next to each other, following the others pursuit. We've gotten up from our squatting position, wiping the remaining droplets on our clothes.

I watched the cotton balls float down the river, almost dazed. For some reason, the little balls of fluff appeared to be glowing.

Keiichi placed a palm on my shoulder, "Miya, could you wait here? I had to check on Mion and Rena. You think you handle being by myself."

Rolling my eyes at him, I said, "I'll be fine. I'm tough for a girl who's shy." Keiichi nodded, running off to find the two girls. I waved at him, wanting to look over his shoulder to wave back. He didn't. That was okay though, I didn't expect him too. I only just wanted him to.

Looking back at the stream, I gave a small smile at the tiny little 'sins' that were being washed away. They still had their glow, a sign that they were disappearing without a trace. No one would have to bear them any long made it even more unique to the eye. _If only they were that easy to get rid…._

"Ho, ho, a new resident," I whirled around finding a blonde woman, "Hello there, enjoying the festival?"

"Y-yes, yes I am."

"Oh, good, it such a lovely night isn't young lady. Are you by chance, Himura Miya-san?"

I nodded, "Yes, but my full name is Himura Miyako. And you are…?" the mid-thirties woman giggled at me. She came up to me; the light distinguishes the droopy haze eyes that stared at me.

"Well, my name is Takano Miyo. It's nice to meet you, Miya-chan. How is your time here in Hinamizawa?"she asked, brushing the strand of blonde behind her ear.

I let out a shaky smile, trying my best to be as nice as I possibly can, "I enjoy very much thank you."

"How wonderful, I hope that this village keeps it up for your sake. You know…considering all those incidents sometime ago." She stated, smiling like there was nothing wrong. The thing was that this is something wrong with what she said.

"Um, incidents…? What incidents exactly?"

The woman's grin grew large, reminding me of the Rena the day before yesterday, "Oh you didn't know? I thought at least someone would have told you about them." She tilted her head in teasing manner, "Well since no have, I don't think it should be a problem…" I shallow my saliva having this feeling that I shouldn't listen to it.

"You see there was a dam construction project, a few years ago, that threaten to flood Hinamizawa completely. And village was furious for this. The Three Great Houses gathered followers against the construction, building it up in numbers. Soon they protested and rioted until an…unexpected event came up"

Takano's appearance darkens with a grin slither across her feature. Her eyes turned to a dull gold as the glint in hidden malice of tale. "You see, the project manager was horribly **dismembered."**

My heart dropped and chest grew tight like they were being crushed inside. I looked like a deer staring at headlights the way she spoke of that event. It seems that it made it all more satisfying to her.

"T-t-that can't happen." I said in disbelief.

"**Oh, but it did. All of the culprits turned themselves in…" she paused for a moment in thought, "****Actually, only one member of the attackers escaped. They still have yet to find him and the missing right arm with him. And if you think the story ends here, you are very mistaken…"**

She continued to go on that the second year that the supporters of the dam were fell off a cliff, the husband's corpse was found, however his wife's corpse went missing. Another time, was a priest died from an unknown illness and his wife drowned in a swamp and who's body has yet to been found. The festival after a woman, who was the sister-in-law of the man who fell of the cliff, was beaten to death and a local boy went missing. She spoke it all with a sort of delight and fascination to them. The stories were like a enthralling fairytale while to me it was like listen to the horror stories of real life.

When she pulled out of her reverie, she giggled at my fear stricken face, "Ho, ho, I'm sorry. You see, I've had an interest in the story behind this village. I know just every thing about this place," Her face closed into my face, smirking, "**If you like, I can tell you more."**

I froze, "I-I…" This woman was something else. She was too sadistic to be normal woman, "I-I have to go!" I blurted out, running quickly pass everything. The only thing I heard was this woman laugh.

"**IF YOU INTERESTED IN MY OFFER, COME LOOK FOR ME!" **she gladly continued her cackle, reaching into my ears in horror. I didn't think about Keiichi at the moment, I couldn't take the thought that everyone knew this and didn't tell me. Was it because they thought I would be afraid?

Yes, I knew I would be scared. But it was much scarier see that everyone knew and didn't bother to tell me about it. How cruel could they be, doing this to a person? They could have at least warned me of it. They didn't have to go into detail, unlike Takano, to keep my head about me.

I clutched my sleeves hard when I came upon my house. I heaved heavily while running a hand over my head. Once, I start trying to open the door…

**THUD**

I whirled around, looking for the source. I didn't see anything that could make that sound. What was going on in this village?

I went opening the door when I heard it again.

T**HUD**

Instead of reaching like a wild man in the woods, I waited. I had to wait to hear it again. I didn't want to accept my mind might be slipping from sanity. Soon it was a much gentle thuds now, coming behind me. The sound was so close, I reacted without thinking. Carefully clutching my fist, I rush in having smashing my fist in some one's stomach.

"Owwww, Miya!"

I stared down and when I saw Keiichi, I felt my anger rise a little. I've been trying hard to fight the urge to help him up, which he did on his own. "Hey why did you run? Did something happen?"

I didn't answer.

"Miya…?"

…..

…..

"Miya…?"

I kept staring at places other him; I just kept my mouth shut and avoided eye contact. Keiichi started to looked more confuse and uneasy of me talking to him. "Miya, are you alright," he asked, trying to touch my shoulder. I stepped back, not wanting have even contact with him. "Why won't you talk to me? Did something happen while I was gone?" I shook my head, backing away from him.

"Then what's wrong?" he sounded bothered this time and still didn't get an answer. "MIYAKO!"

"**I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, OKAY!" **I rushed myself into the house, because if I stayed any longer I didn't think. It hurt feeling this.

Feeling that everything that was good was slowly going to crumble.


End file.
